<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Redemption of the Mystic by noctferatu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395806">Redemption of the Mystic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctferatu/pseuds/noctferatu'>noctferatu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>One Shot, mention of Ignis in the end, mention of Noctis at the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctferatu/pseuds/noctferatu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aera Mirus Fleuret &amp; Ardyn Izunia, Ardyn Izunia &amp; Somnus Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Redemption of the Mystic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The outbreak of the Starscourge rose a massive pandemic and lots of worries upon this small village. The only known person capable of working on finding a reasonable cure on curing those of the disease. The known person was Ardyn Lucis Caelum. He was blessed by the Gods to cure people of the disease and his fiancée-Aera Mirus Fleuret as the first Oracle.</p><p>Healer Ardyn decided to take a rest underneath a oak tree as he met up with his fiancée, Aera. The blond lady pouted to his tiredness but couldn’t help but caress his hair “you should consider resting up, my love. You’ve been taking in a lot of this Scourge and it’s making a great effect on you. Surely you’re going to get tired soon.”</p><p>Eyeing up at her, Ardyn furrowed his brows as he sat up, having his eyes closed with having to rub his temple as a headache slowly began to bother him, as he hadn’t rested properly in days on end “It’s the only best method I have for saving those of this disease. It’s curable with the right treatment.”</p><p>He bowed his head apologetically as he smiled softly at his fiancée “my apologies for not having to make so much attention for you, Aera.” </p><p>Aera kept her serious face on and pouted “you’re lucky I’m tolerating you. Anyone else would be greatly disappointed in you.” Pretending to be offended, Ardyn placed a hand upon his clothed chest as he rose a brow in shock “<i>that’s</i> what you truly would have to say about me? I’m hurt..”</p><p>That made Aera have a soft laugh escape from her lips and she lightly hit his shoulder “I’ll have to head back to the castle soon. If I’m not mistaken, I have to have a reading from the Gods.” Clapping her hands together, the first Fleuret nodded “in this case, you’re going to rest until I gather their word.” </p><p>Leaning forth, he kissed her cheek and gave a soft smile “very well.”</p><p>Upon listening to their conversation from behind a few trees stood Ardyn’s younger brother, Somnus Lucis Caelum.</p><p>He was rather close with his older brother and looked up to him and Ardyn looked after him as well. How he loved his elder brother and was his only family member.</p><p>Since both their parents passed, only remained Ardyn and Somnus. They continued to protect each other until the outbreak of the Starscourge. A horrid disease separated them both as they both had ideas of their own to irradiate the Scourge.</p><p>Ardyn sought to heal everyone and take the disease into his body—while Somnus thought of gathering infected bodies and burn them all. Alive even.</p><p>Seeing that Ardyn and Aera parted ways, Somnus rolled his eyes, kicking a rock out of his way and got out of his hiding spot “finally <i>she</i> left, brother.” Somnus spoke, making Ardyn jump a bit “Somnus.”</p><p>Ardyn fixed his hair tie as he had to converse with his brother “come to speak to me proper ways into helping everyone? Or are you just going to continue speaking nonsense of murdering those who are infected?” </p><p>Somnus gritted his teeth and glared at his brother “as you and I <i>should</i> know that my way is more efficient <i>than</i> your way, brother! You can’t heal everyone as the Scourge is spreading faster. Just kill everyone and be done with it!”</p><p>Ardyn gritted his teeth to his nonsense “that’s inhumane, Somnus. Taking people’s lives is <i>not</i> what we should be doing. Saving them is!” Then stopped for a moment “you don’t care for these people, do you?”</p><p>Somnus huffed as he crossed his arms “the non-affected ones. Everyone else can just die.”</p><p>The healer frowned to his words and sighed as Somnus walked off from this. Standing in his place, Ardyn called out “drop your envy, and help me cure people.” The younger brother ignored his words and continued to walk “I will. I will not.”</p><p>==========</p><p>Aera received an answer from the Crystal by Bahamut that the King was finally chosen to sit the throne. Her eyes widened in shock and bit her bottom lip. Somnus entered the throne room soon after and had Aera out to the gardens to seek her answers.</p><p>Waiting.</p><p>Aera stood with her back towards the younger Caelum and he crossed his arms “what did the Gods say?”</p><p>No answer from her</p><p>“Crystal?”</p><p>Aera sighed as she muttered for forgiveness then turned around "The Crystal has no will of its own but I shall inform you what the Gods has told me. Only to you."</p><p>==========</p><p>During the next day, it was Ardyn's time for his inauguration to accept the throne as it's first and the founder king. Ardyn made it clear a few days back to his followers that he didn't want to sit the throne as he saw no interests in it, but if it meant that he can save people from the Starscourge, then he would happily accept it. </p><p>Having to get a hold of Ardyn in the village, a lead guard got to his knee and his troops followed the same stance as they bowed their heads "Ardyn Lucis Caelum. We received word and the Crystal chose you to be its champion and our new King." People behind the healer began to gasp in surprise and others cheered for the man 'What wonderful news!' one began 'what a blessing!' began another. Ardyn sighed as he approached the guards, they stood up and bowed respectfully to the newly named King "The Oracle awaits you at the castle, Lord Caelum." </p><p>Approaching the throne room later that day, people bowed to the healer and Aera stood by the throne as she awaited her fiance. Somnus was on his knee, disappointed he didn't get any recognition for his work for killing those infected by the Scourge. Oh, how jealous of his brother he was. Somnus thought Ardyn didn't deserve the throne. Standing up, he finally came to his decision... <i>Humiliate</i> his brother in front of everyone "it was me." Somnus finally spoke. Ardyn paused for a moment and kept his gaze towards the Crystal "I was the one chosen by the Crystal!"</p><p>Everyone gasped in shock and Aera wanted to interfere but Gilgamesh held her back. </p><p>Somnus continued as he smirked "you honestly believed this throne belonged to you, brother? I'm truly disappointed your illusions did this to you brother."</p><p>Ardyn turned as he looked at his brother with a sigh "Somnus.." He didn't want to deal with his brother's nonsense.</p><p>"I, Somnus Lucis Caelum, <i>am</i> the true King." summoning his blade and began to attack Ardyn; only to have Ardyn fight back and through his brother off guard "Now isn't the time for this, Somnus. I won't harm you if you just denounce-" a dry cough escaped from Ardyn as the Starscourge got to him. Making himself vulnerable for a moment, Somnus smirked, taking this chance and, once again, charge against Ardyn. Knowing that didn't work as he was thrown back again, he threw a spear towards the healer, immediately impaling him in the chess in the process.</p><p>Watching in horror, Aera yelled for them to stop fighting, throwing herself in the way, only to be slain by Somnus. Seeing a smile vanish from her face, Ardyn dropped to his knees and tried to save his fiancee. Only to fail and his world fell into pure darkness and anger.</p><p>Somnus huffed at his elder brother and shrugged at his sight "Forgive me, but I must complete what I started-" only to have Ardyn transform into a daemon, right before everyone's eyes. Somnus's spirits dropped as he saw a monster before his eyes "He's the monster I made him out to be." Instead of having Ardyn continuously attack him, he went towards the Crystal. Only to be blasted off, rejecting him as he was deemed unworthy..</p><p>Seeing Ardyn on the floor, with black substance on his face and Aera's corpse by him, he saw Somnus stare down at his brother and stabbed his blade over Ardyn's chest, exposing dark miasma everywhere. </p><p>With the sun rising, Somnus no longer felt anything, he was envious, yes, but having to execute his brother on the spot, just... broke his heart and soul.</p><p>==========</p><p>Somnus sat the throne some few odd years later. Resting his arm on the arm of the throne, Somnus rose from his nap with a frown as his dream bothered him. Seeing his brother executed constantly before him and his regrets was eating him away. Standing from the throne, he sometimes wondered what this kingdom would be like if his older brother ruled. He'd sometimes ask people, but due to his actions, he had his brother erased from the face of the earth. No one knew that he had a brother.. Ardyn Lucis Caelum never existed.</p><p>The Mystic gritted his teeth and looked out towards the night sky, the stars glistening in the sky as he watched, with no joy "Its for my people.." he muttered.</p><p>His heart strings were slowly breaking as he could rule with no one. Not with Aera. Not with Ardyn. He was alone.</p><p>==========</p><p>Two millennia had passed and word broke out that there was an unspeakable force destroying the Crown city of Insomnia. All glaives fell to this unspeakable force and everyone thought it was work of the Niffs.</p><p>"Evacuate every civilian and take down this man!" one of the glaives commanded.</p><p>One by one, every men and woman fell to this man, only to have him yell out to the sky "Come out, Somnus!"</p><p>The Mystic King appeared in his Lucii form. Seeing Ardyn Izunia back it shocked Somnus as he moved his blade to fight his brother "Brother."</p><p>Fighting and <i>falling</i> by the hands of his older brother, Somnus no longer saw his brother. No. His brother was long gone from existence. Ardyn held his Rakshasa blade in his hand as he chuckled deviously "No need to bow to me when I'm to claim your head, 'brother'." This strength was unimaginable. How could someone possess such power..? </p><p>If he didn't act like a fool, he should've saved his brother, rather than cast him out.</p><p>Knowing he screwed up, this destroyed Somnus as he no longer saw his brother, the caring individual he was. Being on both his knees, he bowed his head in shame as he wanted to confront his older brother "What I did to you was unforgivable. I did it for the future of our people. Our kingdom." </p><p>Ardyn chuckled as he crossed his arms, tilting his head back as he allowed the scourge to run down his features "what's this? The almighty Mystic regretting his decision? Don't make me laugh." Somnus looked up to Ardyn then looked down slowly as he shook with emotion "I don't seek your forgiveness. Only your understanding." </p><p>A long silence was given before Ardyn dropped his arms and growled in disgust "<i>you</i> want <i>my</i> understanding for <i><b>EVERYTHING</b></i> you've done?!"</p><p>Somnus didn't see the point into arguing with him. He simply stood up and frowned. Vanishing as he failed his own brother and to reunite with him "I hope your soul find repose, brother.."</p><p>==========</p><p>About 40 years went by and the world crumbled down in ruins. The rise of the King of Kings was soon to happen and Somnus lived with his regrets. </p><p>He wanted to reason with his older brother but it was long too late for that. </p><p>With the world engulfed in darkness, Somnus watched with emptiness and sighed "Brother.. Please.." muttering to his own. </p><p>The Kings of Yore saw the Mystic mourn for the Adagium and scolded at him "It was your fault for having this darkness be unleashed. None but the King of Kings to clean up after your mess, Mystic."</p><p>Gritting his teeth, the Kings did have a point. But this was part of a prophecy, unfortunately.</p><p>Something felt rather odd, though... The Rouge, Guardian and Mystic started to feel corrupted. </p><p>'<i>This darkness.... Brother..?!</i>' Somnus couldn't help but think, his mind being corrupted by this darkness. </p><p>'<i>Just so you know, 'brother', I want nothing but to have you as my dear puppet. I will do nothing but have the King of Kings murder you. Humiliate you in front of his retainers. Just how you humiliated and stripped everything from me.</i>' Ardyn spoke directly to Somnus. </p><p>The Mystic couldn't help but actually accept this nonsense from his brother. If he was to suffer by the hands of the last King. Then he <i>shall</i> accept.</p><p>==========</p><p>Having to have a head to head battle with the King of Kings and his royal retainers. Somnus no longer had the strength to fight back against the King of Kings. He felt broken to have to fall to Noctis and the others. </p><p>"Hate to break to you, but you're out matched." Noctis finally said.</p><p>Somnus was glad that he had his helmet on his head as he was damn sure he had tears streaming down his face,. He felt fine knowing <i>no one</i> could see him shedding a tear. </p><p>Somnus took a deep breath before standing up before the King himself, "Hear me, O Chosen King." The four of them panted and kept their gaze on the Mystic King "You have done well. Now it is time to dispel the darkness from our world," Keeping his focus on Noctis, Somnus saw himself in the young king. Brave. Kind. Loving. He had nothing but pure regret as he stood up from the ground. Somnus placed a hand upon his chest and took a bow "Please." he slowly began.</p><p>His Lucii form began to fade away, only to show his true self. His human form stand before them. The retainers grew shocked that Somnus looked exactly like Noctis. Noctis furrowed his brows a bit as he watched Somnus carefully, hitching his breath as he heard a breakdown come directly from the Founder King "Go forth and restore the Light and <i>please</i>," stopping shortly. The Mystic had tears run down his cheeks as he couldn't handle this guilt anymore. </p><p>He truly misses his brother. He would give up the entire world just to have him elder brother back.</p><p>From the brink of darkness.</p><p>His never ending insanity.</p><p>"<i>Free my brother from his curse.</i>" Somnus finally spoke. Not in a kingly way. Not as his Mystic self. But as his true self. <i>Somnus Lucis Caelum</i> wanted his brother back. Noctis blinked in confusion to his final request. The chosen King merely nodded his head and closed his eyes for a moment. '<i>Free my brother from his curse</i>' Rung in Noct's head. Who could possibly be his brother? There's no records Ignis told him about the Founder King having a brother.</p><p>Who was The Mystic's brother?</p><p>"Thanks... I promise..." Noctis said, opening his eyes, seeing no one stand before him.</p><p>==========</p><p>"Now it is over, Majesty." Ardyn spoke as he lied on the ground, soon to accept death.</p><p>"What will you do? Banish the daemons and bring peace? Erase me from history once more?" </p><p>Noctis frowned as he knelt besides the fallen chancellor "This time you can rest in peace," Ardyn merely smirked as he was granted permission to die but Noctis placed a hand upon his shoulder for a moment "tell me something.."</p><p>Ardyn huffed and eyed the king "Yes?"</p><p>Noctis thought for a moment then took a deep breath "The Mystic had told me to restore Light to the world. I will do it, but there was something he said that struck me." </p><p>Raising a brow, Ardyn couldn't help but laugh to Noct's words "<i>He</i>? Don't make me laugh on my deathbed, majesty." Noctis frowned and listened to Ardyn "You would really believe anything <i>that</i> rotten pest would tell you? What did he say before you faced me?"</p><p>"To free his brother from his curse. I can't help but think... You once told me you were cursed and that your immortality was your blessing <i>and</i> curse...." </p><p>"Your point is?"</p><p>"You're his brother... Aren't you?"</p><p>Earning a dry humorless chuckle "I commend you for piecing the puzzle together. But yes, I am his brother. His elder brother, in fact. I've was the one who saved all from the darkness and what did the Mystic do? With his jealousy, he slain me. Took my life away. Both, if you could figure what that means. He usurped the throne and casted me out. Making a monster out of me. My anger boiled since the day I've been locked away in that hell of a prison. He even took the liberty of <i>erasing</i> me from history."</p><p>Understanding him, Noctis took his Blade of the Father, standing up, allowing Ardyn to close his eyes as he said "Close your eyes-forever more."</p><p>==========</p><p>In the beyond, Ardyn's spirit awaited as Noctis appeared before him. Ardyn smirked deviously as he bowed in respect to the King of Kings as he tipped his hat forth. Since his physical body died, Noctis needed to take this chance and destroy his spiritual form.</p><p>Noctis summoned all Kings of the Lucii, with Somnus's spirit standing behind Noctis. Ardyn's soul hissed in pure disgust as he saw the Kings and the Mystic. </p><p>With Noctis commanding them, Somnus delivered his blow towards Ardyn's soul, along with the Kings, Noctis ended up destroying the Adagium along with dying in the process.</p><p>Noctis finally was put to rest as the Ring of Lucii shattered. Somnus saw the King of Kings vanish only to be left with the now-cleansed spirit of Ardyn.</p><p>Somnus gritted his teeth as he saw his brother open his eyes a bit and hugged his elder brother tightly. Only to be hugged back, the Mystic finally let out all his tears as he and his brother vanished into the afterlife together.</p><p>"I'm sorry, <i>brother</i>"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>